The Closeted Transfer
by blamlove83
Summary: The new kid at Dalton Academy; Sam Evans has a secret that he is hoping he will be able to hide from everyone there. But when Sam meets the boy who helps Sam adjust to Dalton, will Sam be able to keep his secret hidden? If not, then how long before it gets out? Blam!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: The idea for this story came to me suddenly when I was sitting in my bed one night, and I thought to myself; "What if…" and sooooo… thus the story; "The Closeted Transfer" came into this world! Anyway… Hope you guys enjoy this story. Oh and by the way; shout out to John W. Black and blam93 who are going to be helping me with this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 1: Sam's Arrival**

Sam sat in the van that he was brought to Dalton in with a worried expression on his face.

"Sam relax, it's going to be alright. There's no need to be afraid of transferring to Dalton. It's a good school, and I bet you'll make friends really soon." Sam's mother; Mary Evans said to her son.

Sam looked at her with a forced smile on his face as he prepared himself for what lay ahead of him at the new school he was about to attend.

"Yeah sure mom. I know you're right. But… it's just that you know what happened last time I transferred… all the guys found out my big secret, and they made fun of me for it. I just don't want to have to go through that again." Sam said with a frown as he remembered his past experience.

"Yes I know Sam, but Dalton has a no – bullying policy that is enforced here. You don't need to worry." She said as she tried to comfort her son.

"Oh look, here comes someone right now." Mary said with happiness in her voice.

Sam looked out the window and saw that there was indeed someone coming to greet them. Sam saw that he wore a blazer with what looked like some kind of insignia on the left side of the front of his blazer. He had gelled back hair which just screamed that it was forced to lay down. The boy's face was unlike any other face Sam had ever seen; it was the face of someone who was kind, polite, sexy, and who was a child at heart. Damn this school for already giving Sam the first of what he assumed to be MANY distractions, and temptations. The guy was just drop – dead gorgeous, but Sam knew he couldn't go there… no. He forced those thoughts of even being himself back into the closet. Yes Sam Evans was gay, but he made a promise to himself to not show it. The reason he had to transfer schools was just because people found out he was gay, and so Sam swore to never let it show ever again. But then this damn, sexy, gorgeous man just waltzes on into Sam's life. Well whoopdie – fucking – do. This was going to be torture. At least it couldn't be any worse.

"Hello there, my name's Blaine Anderson." The boy said to Sam and Mary who had both gotten out of the van to meet him.

"_Shit. Even his voice is sexy. Why is this happening to me?" _Sam thought as he shook Blaine's hand.

"So I assume you're Sam Evans then?" Blaine asked him with a friendly smile.

"Um… uh… yeah that's me." Sam said with a light blush coming onto his face.

"Nervous on your first day here at Dalton?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"Yeah… I'm just unsure as to where everything is. Do you mind if you could show me around?" Sam asked as he returned his own little playful smile.

"No problem, I'd love to show a new kid around here." Blaine said teasingly.

"I'm not a kid!" Sam said as he attempted to make a pouty face but failed miserably as he only succeeded in making Blaine laugh at how funny Sam was.

"Oh man, we are goanna have an awesome time being friends, I can already tell." Blaine said as he calmed down from laughing.

"Well while I love to see the two of you getting along together. I really do have get going. Sam, you know what to do if you receive any trouble." Mary said with a smile on her face as she saw how Sam was already making friends with somebody like Blaine at Dalton.

"Yeah I know mom. I love you too." Sam said with a smile at his mother who smiled back before she got back in the van and left the two boys.

"Well shall I show you around then?" Blaine suggested with a smile.

"Sure, why not." Sam said to Blaine.

"Okay then."

Blaine turned and led Sam towards the school and started to make light conversation with the blond in hopes that he could make Sam feel more comfortable with being here at Dalton.

"So Sam why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself while I give you the tour of Dalton?" Blaine asked him.

"Okay well… obviously I am new to Dalton, I used to live in Kentucky but then… stuff happened and my family had to come to Ohio for personal reasons which I'd rather not get into right now…" Sam said with an edge of sadness in his voice.

"But anyway… I love comics like the Avengers, I am really good at doing impersonations, I freaking LOVE the movie Avatar! I mean it's like the best thing ever!" Sam exclaimed ecstatically.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a chuckle at how Sam seemed to love everything that Blaine loved as well.

"Well I guess that you and I will just have to watch Avatar together here at Dalton." Blaine said hoping that the suggestion would help to relax Sam into getting comfortable at Dalton.

Sam immediately stopped walking and just stared at Blaine with his mouth hanging open.

"Dude… you have the movie?" He asked Blaine in his shocked state.

"Well of course I do. I mean it is one of the best movies ever made, and I actually have always wanted someone to watch it with me. But nobody here seems to like watching it… except you of course. So now it's going to be just you and me watching it all the time." Blaine said with a grin on his face at seeing Sam's reaction.

"I freaking love you Blaine Anderson." Sam said with a silly grin.

"Love you too man." Blaine said back to him.

Blaine then turned back to walking towards the school when Sam just realized what he had said to Blaine.

"_Holy shit, holy shit, holy fucking shit! I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! Great… now Blaine's going to think I'm a freak for saying that I loved him. Nice one Sam, just way to freaking go."_ Sam mentally beat himself up.

"Um Blaine… You know I didn't actually mean what I just said right? I mean, I just meant I just love you like in the brotherly sense… Crap! No that didn't come out right. What I meant to say was that I um… love you like bromance… shoot, sorry I probably am just starting to annoy right now. I meant that I did love you but like-" Sam started rambling in an effort to try and correct his mistake that he had just made.

Blaine had stopped walking and was desperately trying to hold in his laughter but couldn't help it and just started laughing out loud.

"Relax man… I know what you meant and it's all good." Blaine said when he had finally stopped laughing so hard.

"You sure?" Sam asked cautiously.

Blaine turned back around to face Sam and walked over to Sam and put an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"Of course I'm sure Sam. I understand what you meant. It's kind of like the love I share with my fellow Warblers here at Dalton. We all share a sort of brotherly love for each other, and we totally are cool with each of us saying that we love each other." Blaine said in an assuring tone of voice to Sam.

Sam visibly relaxed when Blaine told him it was alright.

"Thanks Blaine… it's just that people at my old school didn't exactly take that kind of comment towards another guy as well as you would." He explained to Blaine.

Blaine felt like Sam was hiding something, but he decided to not force Sam to tell him. After all, if Sam wanted anyone to know what it was, then he would tell them when he felt it was right.

"Well you don't need to worry about it. Hey Sam, I am kind of curious… do you sing?" Blaine asked him.

Sam looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Definitely, I love to sing. Why do you ask?" Sam answered.

"Why don't you join the Glee club here? The Warblers are awesome and I bet you would fit in." Blaine suggested to him.

"What makes you think that I would fit in?" Sam asked him with a questioning look on his face.

"Call it my super – power. I just get a feeling that you will fit in with the Warblers." Blaine answered him with a playful smirk on his face.

"Alright then Mr. I – Know – Where – You – Will – Fit – In. I'll try out for the Warblers." Sam told him as he returned the smirk to Blaine.

"Cool, then come with me and allow me to escort you to the Warblers good sir." Blaine said with a grin.

With that being said; Blaine led the way to the meeting place of the Warblers, and enjoyed each other's company during the walk.

**So… what do you guys think? Review and let me know what your thoughts on this chapter are. Please follow and favorite this story too, and if any of you guys or girls haven't read any of my other stories; then I advise you go look at my profile page. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Glee, Glee Characters, or the Glee Universe. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I only am writing fanfiction for all my reader's enjoyment. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: It Just Got Worse…**

As Sam and Blaine made their way to the room where the Warblers would meet during the school year; Sam couldn't help but feel as though his day was going to get worse for him.

"So Sam, after we meet up with the Warblers, what do you say that I help you find our room?" Blaine recommended.

Sam literally felt his heart stop beating.

"Our room?" Sam asked him with a forced smile on his face.

"Yeah, we're roommates." Blaine explained with a kind smile.

"_Fuck. My. Life. Why? Why?! Why do I have to be roommates with the drop – dead, sexy, no… No! Stop thinking like that! I can't afford to have this happen to me!"_ Sam was internally freaking out at the fact that he was going to be rooming with Blaine.

"Uh… awesome!" Sam said in an effort to not let his worrying be evident to Blaine.

"Are you alright with that?" Blaine asked him concerned that he might have done something to make Sam feel uncomfortable.

"What? Oh no. It's just that I don't deserve to be roommates with such an awesome guy." Sam replied as he forced a laugh out of him.

Blaine relaxed when Sam said he was alright, and didn't think much about why Sam suddenly tensed up. But he just shrugged it off as just a reaction to being in an new school.

"Okay then, but you know that you can tell me if I do something that makes you feel uncomfortable. I mean I want you to feel like you belong here at Dalton." Blaine explained with a kind smile.

"_This is going to be torture this year…"_ Sam thought to himself as he nodded to Blaine in acknowledgment of what Blaine just said to him.

"Thanks Blaine, so how about the Warblers?" He suggested to him.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about them for a minute. The meeting place is just down this hallway on the left." Blaine explained as he turned and gestured to said hallway on their left.

"Cool, so are you a member of the Warblers?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah I'm like the star of every song we do. Oh hold on a minute…" Blaine said.

Sam saw that Blaine pulled out his cell phone out of his blazer pocket and saw that Blaine let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny Blaine?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much, it's just that ever since I got here at Dalton. I was introduced to the girls at our sister school; Crawford Country Day. They keep flirting with me." Blaine explained to Sam as he texted the girl back.

Sam felt a little pang of jealousy go through him as he heard that there were girls trying to get with Blaine.

"Oh I see…" Sam said.

"What's wrong Sammy? You never had a girlfriend before?" Blaine asked him.

"_Crap! What should I say?! Shit! I don't want to lie to him, but I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone that I'm gay."_ Sam thought.

"No, I never had a girlfriend before." He replied back to Blaine.

"Boyfriend?" Blaine inquired.

"No. I'm not gay." Sam answered back quickly.

Blaine merely raised an eyebrow at Sam's response.

"I never said you were gay Sam." Blaine said to him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Blaine suddenly started laughing out loud in order to break the silence.

"Dude chill out. I didn't think you were gay. But even if you were gay, I would have no problem with it. Two of my fellow Warblers; Jeff Staerling and Nick Duval are gay and I am totally cool with it." Blaine said with a smile.

Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud a little bit too. Blaine's laugh was just so contagious to him.

"Really? There are gay guys here?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Well Nick and Jeff are the only openly gay guys here. I mean I'm not gay, nor is anybody else here except those two. But I suspect that there are maybe a few gay guys here." He explained to him.

"_Oh great… I like the really hot, straight guy. I swear it is just like back then…"_ Sam thought to himself.

"Well good for them at being able to be themselves." Sam said.

"Yep. So Sam, I wonder if you might like to sing a song for me for your audition into the Warblers." Blaine asked him with a hopeful expression.

"Well if you ask nicely then how can I refuse?" Sam replied with a grin.

"Awesome! Let's head to the Warbler meeting room then." Blaine exclaimed as he walked to the room he had just mentioned.

When the two boys got to the room, Sam saw that there was already a group of guys talking about set lists and song selections for Regionals.

"Attention Warblers!" Blaine said in a loud voice to get their attention.

The talking all died down and all of them turned to face Blaine and Sam.

"I have somebody who would like to audition for a spot in the Warblers. So if you would give him your attention I would greatly appreciate it." Blaine explained to the group of guys in the room.

Blaine then left Sam's side and he noticed all the eyes that were on him.

"Hey guys… so um yeah… I guess you want me to sing a song then. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

**(The Truth by Jason Aldean)**

**(Performed by Sam Evans)**

**Tell 'em all I'm on vacation**

**Say I went to visit friends**

**That you ain't heard or seen from me in quite a while**

**When they ask you where I've been**

**Tell 'em I'm out on the West Coast**

**Where it don't ever rain**

**And that I'm probably doing fine**

**Just don't tell 'em I've gone crazy**

**That I'm still strung out over you**

**Tell 'em anything you want to**

**Just don't tell 'em all the truth**

**Yeah, don't tell 'em all the truth**

**Tell 'em all I'm out in Vegas**

**Blowin' every dollar I ever made**

**Tell 'em that I must be into somethin' bad for me**

**'Cause I sure lost a lot of weight**

**Tell 'em I'm out on the road**

**With some old rock and roll band**

**Living like a gypsy can**

**Just don't tell 'em I've gone crazy**

**That I'm still strung out over you**

**Tell 'em anythin' you want to**

**Just don't tell 'em all the truth**

**Yeah, don't tell 'em all the truth**

**The truth is that I'm askin' you to lie**

**And we both know that it ain't right**

**But if you ever loved me**

**Please have some mercy on me**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Tell 'em anything you want to**

**Just don't tell 'em all the truth**

**Yeah, don't tell 'em all the truth**

**I still need you**

**Yeah, that's the truth I still love you**

**Baby, that's the truth**

* * *

**So… what do you guys think? Review and let me know what your thoughts on this chapter are. Please follow and favorite this story too, and if any of you guys or girls haven't read any of my other stories; then I advise you go look at my profile page. **


End file.
